


Papa is cool

by myunqsoo



Series: Milkbread, Mapo Tofu, && Pork Curry [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Genderbending, kid!Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myunqsoo/pseuds/myunqsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi and Tobio visit Tooru in one of his practice matches. Tobio doesn't want to admit that his father is cool so Tooru tries to make him say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa is cool

**Author's Note:**

> lame title and lame summary. also, unbetad because i'm a lazy shit. pls don't shoot me. this one's dedicated to deniese who always listens to my oisuga delus. ;u; set on the same verse as this [one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3305786)

Tobio stares in awe at the huge gymnasium, his hands’ grip to the railing tighten as he examines the place. It’s probably ten times larger than their house and the lights are placed everywhere, the seats are cushioned and everything’s just too overwhelming for a little boy like him. 

“Have you found papa yet, Tobio?” He hears his mom say. Tobio turns his head towards his mom and shakes his head. 

Today, his mom brought him to one of Tooru’s practice games as per suggested by Tooru himself so _‘Tobio-chan will see how papa is the coolest when he’s playing volleyball in person’_. Koushi laughs as she ruffles Tobio’s hair and points to where Tooru is. “There’s papa.”

Tobio follows where his mom’s finger was pointing at, and there on a corner he found his father, sitting on the bench and in the middle of wearing his knee support and knee pad. His mouth opens in admiration when he sees his dad stand up, looking like a giant next to his other teammates. Everyone’s tall but his dad is definitely the tallest. Tobio watches as his dad talk seriously with his teammates over something. They shout some encouragement before they head to the court and prepares for the match.

“Isn’t papa so cool?” Koushi says, poking Tobio’s sides and laughs when Tobio hesitantly nods in agreement. She scoops Tobio and lets him sit on her lap, giving the toddler a better view of what’s happening down on the court. 

Despite only having a practice game, the mood in the air is so intense. Especially when the players get into their respective positions. 

And as usual, Tooru serves first. The power and accuracy of his services have improved so much that the opposing team couldn’t even touch the ball. Tobio gasps and holds his mother’s arms, the thrill of watching his father in person gives him the shivers, though of course he does not know about those things yet. 

Tooru goes to serve again. This time the receiving team gets ahold of it but still failed to return it to the other side, giving another point for Tooru’s team. Tobio hears “Nice serve, Oikawa-san!” over the cacophony of “don’t mind!” and words of encouragement from both teams. 

It was hard to keep up with the game when both teams won’t allow the other to get a point from them. There was a lot of spikes and blocks and other cool terms he had learned from watching his dad’s volleyball videos with his mom. For a four year old, he sure do remember these things a lot. Koushi tells him he’s a genius (not that he knows what it means too) but his dad would just snort, still in denial of his child’s talent. 

After two matches, their coach had finally decided to take a break. The team members go straight to their bags to get their own towels and take a swig from their huge water bottles. Tooru had just finished drinking when he notices Koushi and Tobio in the seats upstairs. He waves frantically and calls out for them.

Koushi carries little Tobio with her. Tobio starts to be a little fidgety as they go nearer to where Tooru is waiting for them. Their son has been always quite shy around his dad even though he would never admit it in front of his dad. Koushi would just laugh at Tobio because he’s so like his father- both are so stubborn. 

When they reached the bench, Tobio buries his face against his mom’s neck as to hide his embarrassed face. 

“You came, Kou-chan!” Tooru chirps, standing up and leans down to plant a lingering kiss on his wife’s lips. “Oh,” Tooru smirks “Tobio aren’t you going to greet your papa?”

Tobio shakes his head, still refusing to show his face. Koushi bounces him a little to gauge the boy to look at his father but, as usual, Tobio is stubborn. And so Tooru decides to face Tobio behind Koushi’s back. It surprised their son and before Tobio could turn around again, Tooru has already wrapped his arms around Koushi, trapping the two from his hug. 

“What do you think, Tobio? Dad’s cool right?”

Tobio scowls when he sees how his father enjoys teasing him. He pushes Tooru’s face away from him and buries his own face against Koushi’s neck again, seeking help from his mom. 

“Ah! You’re so stingy, Tobio-chan! Come on, kiss papa!”

“Tobio, why don’t you give papa a kiss? He’ll get energized when you do!” Koushi coaxes. Tooru almost frowns when Tobio responds to Koushi, the little child now looking at Tooru with his embarrassed yet scowling face. Why does his child don’t ever listen to him? 

Tobio reaches for his dad’s face and plants a quick kiss on Tooru’s cheeks before he hides his blushing face again. Despite that, Tooru beams widely, steals a kiss on his son’s cheeks and scoops him from Koushi’s arms. 

Tobio is not struggling, which is a good sign, so Tooru decides to introduce his son to his teammates. Pulling Koushi along with him, he calls for the others’ attention. 

“Whoa. Oikawa-san, is that your son? He’s so cute!” someone from the team asks. 

Tooru nods. And he looks so damn proud of the little boy perched on his hips. Of course Tobio is cute. One-half of Tobio’s genes are his so it’s given that Tobio would be born cute. Not to mention that Koushi is pretty too. Naturally, their baby would be born as good looking as his mom and dad. 

“Tobio, say hi.” 

Tobio stares at them, nodding his head just a little bit to acknowledge them. This brought a bout of manly squeals from Tooru’s team, even Tooru himself. The rest of Tooru’s team members gather around little Tobio and try to pet his head, wanting to see more cute reactions from Tooru’s child. 

However, things go down the hill when Tobio gets overwhelmed at the number of men (not to mention, TALL men) around him and starts to cry. Tooru attempts to calm him down but he’s never able to stop Tobio whenever he’s on his tantrums. Good thing Koushi steps up to do some damage control, taking Tobio from Tooru and murmurs comforting words to the crying child.

Tooru sighs in relief when Tobio gradually stops crying. But things don’t get better when he hears his teammates gushing over Koushi and whispers how pretty and gentle she is. The possessive side in him kicks in; shielding Koushi, who’s still nursing the crying Tobio, away from the predators called his teammates. He glares at anyone who looks at his wife for two seconds until they cower in fear. 

“Mou, Tooru, there you go again scaring people away.”

Tooru pouts, “But Kou-chan! Did you see how they look at you? They look like ravens ready to eat their prey! I am not going to allow anyone to look at you like that!”

Koushi shakes her head in disbelief. How she ended up marrying him, she’s not entirely sure. So she does what will dispel Tooru’s slight anxiousness. She tiptoes and kisses him full on the lips, not minding the gasps that come out from everyone in the gym after that. 

Tooru is so lost in his kiss with Koushi that he did not see Tobio’s frown going deeper and the sudden attack that goes with it. He yelps in surprise.

“Don’t kiss my mama!” 

“She is my wife!”

Tobio makes a face at Tooru, then kisses Koushi just to spite his father. He sticks out his tongue and the look on Tooru’s face is so comical. 

“Why you-“

“Oi, Trashkawa! Get your ass back here! We’re about to start practice again!”

Tooru did not respond as he continues with his glaring match with his son.

“I’m counting five. If I don’t see you back here I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Go on Tooru. Don’t make Iwa-chan mad. We’ll wait for you at the bleachers.” Koushi says.

Tooru sighs, admitting his defeat. He may win a lot of volleyball matches and may be the Grand King of the court but when it comes to Koushi, he’s just Oikawa Tooru who can’t win anything over his wife. 

“Asskawa!”

“Yeah. Be there in a sec, Iwa-chan!” 

With one last kiss on Koushi’s lips and a bonus punch from Tobio, Tooru heads back to the bench. He stops midway when he hears Tobio’s little voice saying “Good luck, papa! You're the coolest!” He thinks he’s imagining things but the blush on Tobio’s face and Koushi’s proud smile says otherwise. 

Maybe Tobio and Koushi’s smiles were worth the punch he got from Iwa-chan afterwards. 

He certainly can’t wait to go home with his family.


End file.
